


Let's Get it On

by akire_yta



Category: Bandom, Jonas Brothers, Skippy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or: Five Places Beyond Their Bed That Mike and Kevin Had Sex (and one place they didn't)</p><p> </p><p>Just what it says on the tin.  Lots of sex in semi-public places :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get it On

**Author's Note:**

> for tagalongcookies who asked for a few things, but we've picked up on "Also I enjoy some good sex scenes ("porn") but of course at the writer's discretion/comfort level." :D
> 
>  
> 
> AUTHOR: [](http://akire-yta.livejournal.com/profile)[**akire_yta**](http://akire-yta.livejournal.com/)  
>  ARTISTS: Cover by: [](http://xsnarkasaurus.livejournal.com/profile)[**xsnarkasaurus**](http://xsnarkasaurus.livejournal.com/) Illustration by: [](http://liquitexart.livejournal.com/profile)[**liquitexart**](http://liquitexart.livejournal.com/)  
>  RATING: Adults. Pure pwp porn, baby!  
> WARNINGS: Sex. Lots of sex. Kevin throwing his purity vows to the wind. Mild D/s themes  
> BETA and THANKS: Team Water Chicken! \m/  
> 

Cover:  


_1) First Date_

Angels and Kings was jumping, the place packed. Mike scowled as someone jostled his elbow, then turned back to the pretty boy in the tight jeans standing next to him at the end of the bar. "Have we met?"

The pretty boy shrugs, catches the bartender's eye. "I think I'd remember if we'd met before."

Mike smiled and nodded at the bartender. That sounded promising enough; drinks were on him. "Is 'do you come here often?' still on the banned cliche list?"

The guy laughed, eyes sparkling in the dim mood lighting around the bar. "No. And not often. I don't get up to New York nearly as often as I'd like." As he spoke, he let the press of the crowds push him forwards.

Mike forced himself to stay still as the guy came closer. "I'm Mike," he said by way of introduction.

"Nice to meet you," the stranger replied with a little grin.

Mike raised an eyebrow. "This is where you tell me your name, you know."

"Is it?" the guy said, shooting Mike a flirty little look. "Now where's the fun in that?"

Mike smiled as he dragged his fingers through the condensation on his glass. Very promising indeed. He pulled out his most charming smile. The guy laughed at his jokes like they were actually funny, and he had a most distracting way of looking up at Mike through dark lashes as he licked his lips. But he also knew every band Mike referenced, and had pretty definite ideas about the mixes the DJ was spinning. Mike found himself leaning in as well.

The crowd was getting thicker, pushing up against them as the club filled up. Mike scowled again as someone almost pushed him over as they surged up against the bar. The pretty guy steadied him, his grip warm and firm on Mike's arm. "Wanna find us a table or something?" He said, nodding towards the back of the club. "I need to the bathroom anyway."

Mike nodded, trying to see a quieter corner. "I'm just gonna go out back for a minute, then." He tugged his lighter out of his pocket and waved it meaningfully.

The guy nodded and pushed forward so his mouth was against Mike's ear. "Just don't disappear on me now," he whispered in a voice full of promises.

The cool air felt like a slap against his sweat-slick skin. Mike drifted down the alley a little, his lighter clicking as he flicked on the flame and lit his cigarette. He leaned up against the grimy brickwork as he held in the first drag. Tonight was shaping up to be a good night.

Music spilled out as the door was pressed open again. Mike casually let his head tilt to one side, and he straightened up as he saw his new friend step out into the alley. He stayed silent, watching as the guy looked up the alley before turning, a smile spreading across his face as he spotted Mike. "Hey," he said as he approached.

"Missed me?" Mike teased, feeling suddenly nervous and excited as he scuffed the butt out.

"Yeah." In the darkness of the alley, it was hard to make out details, but Mike thought he saw a mirror of his own feelings flash across the other man's face. "Listen, stop me if I'm wrong, but..." he stumbled to a close. "Aw, screw it," he muttered to himself a second later. He took a deep breath and stepped forward quickly, hands planted on the wall on either side of Mike's head as he pushed his mouth against Mike's.

Mike kissed back willingly, his shock melting under the onslaught.

It was a very, very good kiss, just the right mix of wet and dirty and pressure and promises. Mike moaned involuntarily, the sound swallowed up as their bodies pressed together.

"Can I?"

"Can you what?" Mike asked back, almost panting into the other guy's mouth. There was a disgruntled noise, and Mike slumped against the wall as he was let go. He blinked and froze as his new friend dropped to his knees on the dirty asphalt. "You don't have to..."

"But if I want to?" The face looking up at him was angelic. Mike had no answer as deft fingers unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. His head dropped back of its own volition as a wet tongue licked a stripe up to the tip, as lips wrapped around the head and began to suck.

Mike groaned and forced himself to look down. The single harsh bulb above the door to the club cast harsh shadows across their bodies, and as the guy's head bobbed up and down, his features passed through patches of shadow and light, revealing and concealing his face as he moved. It was, in its own way, one of the most erotic things that Mike had ever seen. He groaned, reaching down awkwardly until his fingers touched hair. The hum of approval caused him to groan again, and he instinctively tightened his grip.

He came with a harsh grunt, his shirt riding up to reveal the pale expanse of belly as he slumped against the wall. It was all Mike could do for a minute to concentrate on breathing and staying upright as he was gently and neatly zipped up. His smile turned into a frown as the guy hesitated halfway through leaning in for another kiss. Without thinking, Mike reached out and captured him, hands curving around the back of his skull as he pulled him in for another kiss, deep and dirty as Mike chased his own taste, licking out every last drop. When he finally pulled back, his new friend was smiling again, a look of pleased surprise in his eyes.

"I think," Mike said, keeping his fingers tangled in the hair at the base of the guy's neck. "That after that I need your name."

"I'm Kevin."

Mike grinned. He knew intellectually it could be a fake name, just another club-kid doing this for kicks. But some deeper instinct told him that there was more to Kevin than just random blowjobs in the back alley. He pulled Kevin in close and waltzed them around until their positions were reversed, Kevin up against the wall. Mike leaned in, and let his free hand slid in through the gap between Kevin's shirt and jeans. Kevin whimpered softly as Mike dragged his fingers over hot skin around to the dip at the base of Kevin's spine. "Tell me," he whispered against Kevin's cheek as his fingers pushed under Kevin's jeans to cup and squeeze Kevin's ass. "Exactly what I need to do to you right now to get your phone number."

 

 

_2) in a tent. in the woods. outside._  


 

"Whose great idea was camping?" Mike groused as he swatted another bug. He was a city boy, through and through. He liked espresso coffee and take-out pizza and satellite tv. He didn't like bugs and grass and more bugs.

"Mine," Kevin said without rancor as he laid back on the blanket he had spread out by the small fire. "And you said I could go anywhere I wanted for my birthday, and I want this."

Mike scowled as he slapped his arms again. "Next year you're getting a gift voucher."

Kevin laughed, eyes still closed. "Good to know. Come on, lay down." He reached out blindly until he caught Mike's arm and tugged him backwards. Mike let himself flop with bad grace. He felt all sweaty and itchy after the hike in to the campsite. Indoor plumbing - yet another invention of civilization he was fond of. He huffed, but settled as Kevin began gently petting his hair. "Relax. That's the point of this trip, to just get away from it all for a day or two." He pulled out his biggest guns, huge puppy-dog eyes. "Please?"

Mike rolled his eyes. "I am a total fucking sucker for you, aren't I?" Kevin grinned broadly, and Mike mentally rewound his last statement. "Oh, yes, haha, very funny." He poked Kevin in the ribs, making him laugh harder. "In both senses of the term."

Kevin squirmed as Mike continued to poke and tickle. "Hey, I suckered you first, if I recall correctly."

Mike couldn't help but laugh. "On your knees outside a club, you filthy boy," he said delightedly.

Kevin bit his lip, and Mike grinned automatically in response. He knew that look. Kevin wore that look every time he was thinking of all the dirty, sexy things he could do to Mike's body.

Mike had come to really _appreciate_ that look.

"You know," Kevin said slowly, walking his fingers up Mike's arm. "What the other benefit of camping is?"

Mike swallowed hard. "What's that?"

Kevin licked his lips. "No one around for miles and miles and miles. So," he said, his voice dropping as he leaned in. "No need to keep quiet."

Mike held himself carefully still as Kevin lightly brushed their lips together. "You never keep quiet anyway," he teased. "You have to bite the pillow when I'm blowing you at home so you don't wake up the whole building."

Kevin nipped his lip. "Is that a challenge?" Without waiting for an answer, he pushed Mike onto his back and crawled over onto him, tangling their legs together as he sucked at Mike's lower lip. "Well, then, I'm going to make you scream for once," he promised in between kisses.

Mike pushed up on his elbows. "I'll make you work for it," he promised.

Kevin ran his tongue along the seam of Mike's lips as his fingers tugged at the hem of Mike's t-shirt . He pulled it up over Mike's head, stilling Mike with a touch as he went to tug it off his arms. "Leave it," he ordered softly. "Keep your arms there."

Mike couldn't help the tiny frisson of excitement that ran through him. "Yes, sir," he breathed, giving permission for everything Kevin was promising in just the tone of his voice.

Kevin smiled wolfishly and began to work his way down Mike's body, his tongue tracing careful swirls over his skin as he nipped and tasted his way along the line of Mike's chin, down his neck to the hollow of his throat, and along the planes of muscle to Mike's left nipple. Mike arched involuntarily as Kevin scraped his teeth over the nub, but stayed silent.

Mike felt Kevin's low little chuckle through where his chest was resting against Mike's legs as he squirmed further down, kissing across his belly to circle his belly button. Mike bit his lip to keep from making a sound as Kevin exploited his knowledge of all Mike's ticklish spots one by one as his clever fingers slipped off Mike's jeans.

The cool air of the night closing in hit his skin as Kevin peeled down his pants until his feet were tangled too. He tugged at Mike's knees, pulling them up and out until Mike felt completely exposed. He breathed in through his nose, eyes open to the star-filled sky as Kevin started slow, puffing warm wet breaths over the sensitive head before licking along the slit and down. His strong fingers held Mike's cock with just the right amount of pressure as he began to slowly suck him off, taking him deeper and deeper. Mike squeaked trying to swallow a gasp as Kevin made a circle with his thumb and forefinger and jerked him slowly as he swallowed even more of Mike's cock. His fingers twitched, itching to be able to touch Kevin, but Mike forced himself to keep them laid out on the blanket above his head. If Kevin wanted him to scream, he was really going to have to earn it.

He felt the slight inquisitive hum Kevin made as he pulled off with a wet pop. "How you doing?" he asked, voice already rasping.

"Doing fine," Mike said, unable to keep the breathless note out of his voice.

Kevin chuckled wickedly. "Maybe this, then?"

Mike shuddered as Kevin swallowed him back down and kept going, his lips inching down Mike's cock until he had taken it all. Mike clamped his jaw shut to keep from keening as he felt Kevin's throat work around the head of his cock for a moment before he pulled off all the way to kiss the tip. He heard Kevin take another deep breath before he deep-throated Mike's cock again and again. Mike arched into it, but Kevin's hands gripped his hips and pushed him back down onto the blanket as he pulled off with an obscene noise. "Stay down," he ordered, his voice already shattered. "I didn't give you permission to move."

Mike whimpered.

"Good boy," Kevin murmured as he gently stroked Mike's hips down around his groin to his thighs and back up again. "In fact..." Mike gasped as Kevin's fingers wrapped around his saliva-slick cock and began pumping fast. He made a high-pitched noise as Kevin's other finger stroked over Mike's hole. "Look at you," Kevin whispered. "All laid out for me, and you want this, don't you. Tell me you want this."

"I want this," Mike panted.

"Louder," Kevin ordered. "I want to hear you."

"Please," Mike keened as Kevin's fingers skittered lightly over his hole again and again, pushing in just a little before pulling away again, teasing him mercilessly. "I want this," he said louder. "I want you, please."

He opened his mouth obediently as Kevin reached up and pushed two fingers against Mike's lips. "Good boy," he crooned. "That's it."

Mike found his hips pushing up again as his feet scrambling for any kind of traction against the grass. Kevin leaned over and swallowed the head of Mike's cock, humming tunelessly as he pushed just the tip of his finger in against Mike's hole.

Mike came with a shout.

He came down from his orgasm, his chest rising and falling as his sweat cooled on his skin. He tugged his hands free of their loose bonds and pulled at Kevin's shoulders until Kevin was leaning against him, his head pillowed on Mike's shoulder. "You, fuck, _wow_ ," he muttered, dropping a kiss to the top of Kevin's head. "Just gimme a second," he promised.

Kevin nuzzled into his side. "I win, though. You didn't keep quiet."

Mike pinched Kevin's arm. "Oh, for that you are totally going down."

Kevin rolled over until they were face to face. "I already did," he said with a giant grin.

Mike pushed him off and rolled to follow, the movement shifting into a convulsive spasm as he yelled "OW! MOTHERFUCKER!" In the distance was the screech of birds as they took flight.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked, frowning in concern.

Mike sat up and tried to look at his ankles in the weak light. "Something bit me!" He tried to hold up his ankle close enough to see, and instead just succeeded in tipping himself over into Kevin. "Fucking nature."

Kevin had one hand over his mouth, his eyes sparkling. "A bug bite gets you to yell, typical."

Mike growled and pounced.

 

_3) in front of a fire on a bearskin rug_

Kevin stopped in the doorway and started laughing. Mike crowded up behind him and peered over his shoulder. "All we need is a porno soundtrack," he said with a laugh. "Boom chika wow," he added, thrusting his hips forward into Kevin.

Kevin pushed back. "No wah-wah pedal please, we have taste." He dropped his bag onto the floor by the door and walked into the main room. "An actual bearskin rug," he said in awe. "I didn't think these things really existed." He looked up at Mike and winked. "What else does this place have?"

By the time they got hungry enough to cook dinner, they had unpacked the car and explored the entire little cottage they had rented for the weekend, from the master bedroom with views over the valley to the bathroom with an actual claw-footed bathtub. But they kept coming back to the main room, with its oversized fireplace and that amazing bearskin rug on the floor.

"You know," Kevin said, twirling his spaghetti onto his fork. "I think it's eyes follow me around the room."

Mike refused to look. "That's just creepy."

"Oooh, you know what we can do. We can light a fire and make s'mores and tell ghost stories."

Mike stared at him. "Are you twelve?"

"If I am, it's an awesome twelve," Kevin shot back loftily. "Besides," he added with a bright smile. "I was thinking that whoever tells the scariest story can get fucked first."

Mike managed to keep a hold of his fork. "I think I saw the marshmallows when I was unpacking."

Later, as Mike had Kevin spread out in front of him, acres of bare skin glowing in the firelight, he had to admit that sometimes Kevin had the best ideas. Kevin moved his arms back and forth over the rug, like he was making a snow angel in the fur. "Oh man, now I get the porno association, this feels _amazing_ ," he sighed as he buried his fingers into the pile. "Come on."

Mike wiped his hands clean on his discarded t-shirt before moving in. Kevin's legs looped around his waist, holding him close as he lined up and slowly pushed into Kevin's body. As always, Kevin arched and sighed, pushing back down almost before he was ready. "Yes," he hissed through his teeth as his fingers clenched at the fur. His head tipped back, and Mike was unable to resist tasting the fire-warmed skin there. He braced himself with one hand in the soft pelt, moving his hips in small circles as Kevin sighed again and relaxed fully.

"Yeah?"

Kevin sighed, tipping his head back further to give Mike better access as he licked his way up Kevin's throat. "Yes."

Mike didn't need to be told twice, snapping his hips forward, setting a quick pace right from the start. There'd be time over the weekend to take things slow, but Mike knew how much Kevin loved a quick, hard fuck. Beneath him, Kevin hissed in pleasure, arms wide as he arched his back and tried to push further into Mike's lap. Mike sat back and grabbed Kevin's hips, adjusting the angle until Kevin cried out, head thrashing, his curls sticking to his forehead as he let himself go. "More, please, come on, _fuck me_."

Mike grinned, showing teeth. He wanted Kevin to completely lose it for him, spread out like a porn star on that fucking bearskin rug, looking so debauched and fucked and loving it. "Tell me," Mike snapped. "Tell me what you want, how you want it, come on." Kevin whined, high in his throat. Mike pushed in and held it there, not moving, watching Kevin's hands scrambled as he tried to get enough traction to fuck himself on Mike's dick. "Come on, baby, tell me how you want it."

"Hard," Kevin panted, already so close to losing it completely. "Please, come on, fuck me, please." His eyes snapped open and locked onto Mike's. "Now!"

Mike grinned, hoisting one of Kevin's legs up until his knee was hooked over Mike's shoulder. Using the leverage, he slid almost all the way out before slamming back in, over and over again. Kevin was panting, his pleas of 'please' and 'more' and 'yes' almost incoherent.

Mike tried to reach out to touch Kevin's cock, but couldn't quite make it work while he was holding Kevin's legs up. He settled for dragging his blunt nails heavily over the sensitive skin of Kevin's inner thigh, digging hard enough to leave raised welts.

Kevin arched suddenly at the contact and came with a shout, clenching tightly. Mike gasped in surprise as his own orgasm ripped through him.

Mike gently lowered Kevin's legs, sliding up until they were lying together. Kevin's pupils were blown, reflecting the flames of the fireplace. "Wow, seriously?" Mike managed. "You liked....I mean, with the scratching."

Kevin managed a weak laugh. "I didn't know...but," his face was soft, and his fingers on Mike's arms absently moved, blunt nails scratching lightly on Mike's skin. "Oh wow. Yes."

Mike pushed Kevin's hair off his face, taking in the blissed-out expression. "Okay."

Kevin smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

_4) bathroom of a plane_

Kevin kept shuffling his feet as their handlers ushered them towards the first class check-in line. He felt like everyone could see his thoughts on his face. The Jerry tapped him on the shoulder. "You okay, man?"

Kevin managed to roll his eyes. He was meant to be a professional actor, he could do this. "Yeah, just another flight, you know."

The Jerry nodded. "I hear ya, man." He wandered off towards where Joe was giggling at something in a magazine.

Kevin let himself look over towards the crowded coach lounge again. Just when he was about to give up, he spotted William's head, towering above the crowds. Kevin's stomach lurched. This was really happening.

It had seemed like a dream, or a bad joke, if anyone who had any influence over their travel plans even knew about them. "Wait," he'd said again over the phone. "Seriously? Flight 141. On the 21st. Out of Dallas-Fort Worth?"

Over the phone, he'd heard Mike snort. "Yeah, we're doing this thing for Pete and flying's the only way to get there in time. Why?"

"Check your email," Kevin replied, juggling the receiver against his shoulder as he typed one-handed.

He heard the Mike's computer make the new mail sound down the phone line. "What's this? Dude, I've got your itinerary already."

Kevin had tried to keep his voice calm and level, well aware of his brothers on just the other side of that door. "This is the latest update. Including our new flight. Out of Dallas-Fort Worth. On the 21st. On Flight 141."

There was a pause. "Fucking ace," Mike had breathed, and Kevin had had the idea.

Between then and now, Kevin hadn't been able to stop himself thinking of a dozen things that could go wrong. But seeing William, even if only for a split second, made it real. He felt his stomach fill with butterflies.

"Kevin?"

He turned, a fake smile plastered on his face. "Yeah?"

"Time to board, man, come on."

He let himself be ushered onto the plane, trailing his brothers so that they took the window and middle seats. He sank into his seat, unable to help himself from looking back down the aisle towards coach, but all he could see was a flood of harried travelers filing in. "Kevin, you okay?"

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, why?" Joe looked meaningful at Kevin's bouncing leg. Kevin put his hand on his knee and pressed down until it stopped moving. "Too much coffee this morning."

"Since when do you drink coffee?"

"Since I've had to sit around for an hour ever morning waiting for you to roll out of bed before anything can happen," Kevin shot back. Joe made a face and retreated back into his magazine.

Kevin sat calmly throughout the pre-flight briefing and takeoff. He glanced at his watch as the stewards began walking through the cabin offering drinks, and kept glancing at it as the plane leveled out and Joe started watching a movie. He waited until the it said quarter to, and unbuckled his seatbelt.

Across the aisle, The Jerry looked up at him. 'Bathroom,' Kevin mouthed, and The Jerry nodded, turning back to his own movie.

Kevin tried to look nonchalant as he walked up to the bathrooms at the front of the plane, then snuck back down the far aisle. No one even looked up at him. He ducked under the little curtain that separated the first class cabin from the steward's area. There was no one in there, and Kevin nervously glanced at his watch.

"Hey."

Kevin looked up, confused until he saw the door to the tiny plane bathroom was open a crack. Without looking around, he walked over, opened the door, and locked it behind him.

Mike had a day's worth of stubble which rasped pleasantly against Kevin's chin as he pulled him in for a kiss. "You're crazy," he whispered against Kevin's lips.

"And yet you're here," he whispered back. "I've missed you."

Mike nuzzled along his cheek and nipped lightly at his earlobe. "Me too. That's why I'm here."

Kevin started to laugh, but bit off the noise. "We've gotta be quiet," he mouthed.

Mike was grinning. He was half-perched against the basin, one foot pushed against the closed lid of the toilet for balance. Kevin was still backed up hard against the bathroom door. "This is ridiculous," Mike mouthed back, and Kevin was forced to agree. His handlers were going to come looking soon, if someone didn't catch them sneaking out of the bathroom first. This was ridiculous and stupid and crazy, and looking at Mike, Kevin was finding it hard to care. He leaned in for another kiss, his hands catching the buckle of Mike's belt.

Mike tugged Kevin over and squeezed around him until he was against the door. He leaned back as Kevin chased the kiss. "You've got too much to lose," he said simply. Kevin felt his heart stutter. "And trust me," Mike continued before Kevin could protest. "There will be other time in much bigger planes when we can try this again. I promise." He leaned in and kissed Kevin, wet and deep and dirty, just how he liked it. "But right now, I'm going back to my seat and you're going back to yours and I shall meet you like we planned once tour gets off, okay?" Kevin stole another kiss, and then Mike was gone.

Kevin turned and leaned forward until his forehead was resting against the cool glass of the mirror. The tiny space smelled of Mike, overwhelming him, and Kevin hit the faucet with more force than strictly necessary. He splashed cool water on his face, trying to ignore the way he had already gotten half-hard just from a few brief, stolen kisses.

He couldn't go out there like this, but it was no use. With fumbling fingers, he pulled his pants down and snatched up some tissues from the hard plastic dispenser set into the wall next to the mirror. He licked at the faint beard burn Mike's stubble had scratched around his mouth as he set a fast pace. He breathed through his nose as he remembered the last night they had spent together, the detailed promises Mike had emailed him for when they were reunited.

He came, fast and unsatisfying, into the tissues. With a scowl, he kicked open the toilet lid and flushed them away. As he finished cleaning up and tucked in his shirt, he caught sight of his flushed face in the mirror. The water in the tap was tepid more than properly cold, but he splashed his cheeks again anyway.

He sank back into his seat, grateful for first class and the wide armrests, the distance it put between him and anyone else. He ignored Joe's curious look as he pulled out his iPod and put _Santi_ on loop.

 

_5) on the JONAS set_

"And this is where the magic happens. So to speak."

There was something creepy about sets after dark, the massive room full of deep shadows, the light rig above their heads cold and dark. Mike turned and caught Kevin grinning at him. "I bet it looks different during the day," he said lamely. Kevin grinned some more. "Show me around."

The bare bulb by the stage door barely cast enough light to see, and Kevin produced a heavy black flashlight. It's beam cut through the shadows, making motes of dust dance. Kevin saw Mike's look and waved it about. "We did this Ghost Hunters halloween episode about a month back, had to run around with these, and they kinda just migrated onto the permanent set. Surprisingly handy to have. Come on, let me give you the tour!"

Mike had to admit, the firehouse set was kind of cool, with its mismatched (and yet tastefully coordinated) armchairs and various, distinct sections. The firepoles just went down into crash mats, and Mike had to duck his head to disappear fully when he tried them out. Kevin watched him climb back up with an indulgent grin. "Yeah, the number of takes we screw up because we bob back up into shot, it's ridiculous."

The sound booth was smaller than it looked on screen, but the awards on the wall were all real. "Hey," Kevin said, tugging him away. "Check this out, I love this bit." He pulled Mike over to the drumkit and disappeared into the shadows, reappearing just as fast. Somewhere above their heads, a motor whirred. "Ta-Da!" Kevin exclaimed, complete with jazz hands as the kit rose into the ceiling, revealing a recessed bed.

Mike looked sideways at Kevin.

Kevin grinned back.

They leapt together onto the mattress, bouncing up and down, laughing. Kevin flopped back first, and Mike slowed his bounces until he dropped to his knees beside Kevin. He leaned over and kissed Kevin. "Can we do this on a Disney set, or do the Mouse police come and break us up?" he asked, peppering Kevin with kisses.

Kevin laughed, low and rumbly. "You need to watch a little closer," he murmured, kissing back. "I've even heard that Selena once snuck a sextoy onto the set of Wizards and no-one noticed."

Mike pinched Kevin's sides, grinning as he squealed. "What have you hidden on this set, then?"

Kevin looked shifty. "Actually, we were more waiting to see if Nick noticed, it's the wrong angle for the cameras." He bit his lip and looked meaningfully down towards the foot of the bed.

Mike snatched up the torch and played it along the row of books and knick-knacks the set-dressers had lined up. It took him a second pass, but he had to laugh when he finally saw it. "Astroglide?"

Kevin folded his hands behind his head and smiled beatifically.

The mattress sagged as Mike scrambled down and plucked the tube from its place between a cracked Budda statue and a prop-book. The tube felt new and full in his hands. He shot Kevin a speculative look. Kevin raised an eyebrow.

They made quick work of each others' clothes, scrambling until they were both naked, and Mike was on his hands and knees, pushing back as Kevin slowly stretched him open. "Come on," Mike said impatiently. "I'm ready."

Kevin made a soft noise of agreement, and Mike bowed his head as Kevin's fingers slipped out, leaving him feeling open and empty. He felt Kevin line himself up, the gentle push and stretch and burn, and Mike breathed out slowly as Kevin inched his way home. Kevin rested there, letting Mike adjust, and through their joined bodies, Mike felt Kevin's little giggle. "What?" he asked.

"You do realize that, technically, we're fucking in Nick's bed?" The giggle got a little louder.

Mike tried a little twist of his hips, and Kevin's giggle melted into a groan. "And we're literally fucking on the set of a kids show. Does this make us officially kinky now?"

Kevin snapped his hips, a short, hard movement, and it was Mike's turn to groan. "I think we passed that milestone with the handcuffs...oh, you feel so good."

After that, there was no sounds but the faint noise of skin on skin and the occasional whimper or moan. Kevin's fingers skittered up Mike's side, gently scraping across sweat-slick skin as Mike's fingers bunched the covers. He leaned forward, shifting his legs wider as Kevin steadied him, never losing his rhythm.

"Please," Mike breathed, turning his head to one side. "Please, Kev, please."

Kevin's hand snuck under, taking Mike in a firm grip, his fingers moving with practiced ease as he set the counter-rhythm. Caught between it, Mike grit his teeth to keep from crying out as he came, Kevin a beat behind.

Mike flopped bonelessly onto the mattress, grunting as Kevin landed half on top of him. He felt satiated and sleepy, and turned to nuzzle into Kevin's shoulder. Kevin patted his back awkwardly. "We can't stay here," he said sadly.

"I know," Mike yawned. He sighed. "But if we don't move now, I'm going to go to sleep."

They pulled each other out of the pit of a bed and found their clothes in the dark. Mike picked up the flashlight and played it over the wreckage of the sheets. "What are we going to do about that?" he asked.

Kevin pursed his lips. "I kinda want to leave it there," he said, making a face. "But I guess we better take it with us. Pull it out, I'll go find a bag."

Mike found himself grinning at the absurdity of it all as he stripped the sheets and bundled them up to stuff in the knapsack Kevin produced from somewhere else on set. "Got everything," Mike asked, taking the bag off Kevin and slinging it over his shoulder.

The motor whined as the drumkit was lowered back into place. "The perfect crime," Kevin said with a wicked grin.

Mike caught up his hand and they snuck out together .

 

 

 

_And one place they didn't:_

Kevin buried his face in the crook of Mike's neck and thumped the wall of the bunk. "Oh yes, yes, yes, YES" he shrieked, thrashing his head from side to side.

Mike was shaking in silent hysterics, but he managed to kick the mattress with his bare foot.

Outside the bunk, they heard someone inexpertly creeping towards the bunks. Kevin rolled off Mike with a barely suppressed smile and nodded as he picked up a magazine. Mike tucked his free arm behind his head just as the curtain was whisked back. "AHA!" William yelled triumphantly as a camera flash went off.

Mike winced, trying to blink the artifact from his eyes. "William," he said levelly.

William looked dejected. "One of these days, I will catch you two _in flagrante delicto_ , sell the photo to the tabloids, and retire in the lap of luxury."

From behind him, they heard another voice drawl. "Or the tabloids could run any one of a number of pictures of those two locked at the lips that have already been taken."

William waved a dismissive hand at him. "Amateurs, all of them, Sisky. If I have to listen to any more bunk sex, I should be the one to reap the rewards." He drifted off, still ranting, towards the lounge. Sisky gave them an apologetic shrug as he passed.

Mike leaned over and tugged the curtain closed again. "I think we're about to break William," Kevin noted.

Mike shrugged and rolled onto his side so they were face to face. "It's okay, I think he enjoys it."

Kevin grinned and held up his magazine. "They've got another paparrazi photo of us," he said. "It's a good one of you."

Mike made a noise and rolled back, one arm over his face. "It's been six months, haven't they had enough?"

Kevin snuggled into his side. "Why would they think they've had enough?" he hummed seductively. "I sure haven't." He pounced.

Out in the lounge, Sisky handed over a pair of earplugs as William buried his face in his hands. "Here," he said sympathetically. "These might help."

* * *  



End file.
